Here's to you Mrs Possible
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: A little lemon oneshot that popped into my head during work. It's about Ron and Mrs. Dr. P. It's the most orgianal paring that I could think of.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kim Possible. If I did. Man that show would be fucked up. Lol. OK here's a little one-shot smut fic that popped into my head at work last night. I had that song Mrs. Robinson stuck in my head and this popped out. Hope you all enjoy it. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I'll be creating a new ship with this one.

Here's to you Mrs. Possible

Ron was fuming. **I can't believe that Monkey is taking her out again. Damn it. All I want is one day with my friend. God I only see her on missions now. Maybe I'll see her at her house today. I've got to do some chores for Mrs. Dr. P. If not. Then I at least have one cute redhead to look at today. **Ron let out a small laugh at that. He reached the front door of the Possible house and rang the door bell.

Ron was taken aback by the sight of Mrs. Dr. P as she opened the door. "Hello Ronald. Come in. Kim's not here right now. She's out with that Josh boy." Ron tried to get his jaw to work but his mind was on other things. Namely the fact that she was wearing a small blue silk robe that matched her eyes.

"Mrs. Dr. P. Um why are you wearing that?" Said Ron once speech could work again.

"I just got out of the shower. Mr. Dr. P. took the twins out today and I've got the house to my self. You know having a relaxing day alone does wonders to an women like myself."

"If I'm interrupting your day. Then I'll be on my way, and I'll the chores you needed help with later." Said Ron as he turned to leave. He felt her hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle nudge to turn around.

"You can stay Ronald. I'm feeling slightly lonely."

-0-

Kim was busy hanging out with Josh. Well if you call being bored to tears hanging out. **What did I ever see in him. I like a museum as much as the next girl but sheesh. I've seen one Picasso I've seen em all.** Josh turned to her and asked. "Having fun Kim?"

"I'm having a blast Josh." Said Kim as she tried to hide a yawn as a slight cough.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Just a little dust in my throat." Said Kim. She went back to her thoughts as they approached the next wall of paintings. **I wonder if Ron is as bored doing chores for my mother as I am being here?**

-0-

Ron was sitting on the couch at the Possible house talking to Kim's mother. "I'm glad that Kim's found someone. Sure his name may be just one letter off from monkey. But he's a good guy." Ron had to force the last bit out.

"He's just a pretty boy Ronald. Kim should know it takes more than looks to make a relationship work. Before I married Kim's father. I was dating the lead singer of a band. Sure he was good in bed but I needed more in life than just a stud." Said Mrs. Dr. P with a giggle. That was then that Ron realized that Kim's mother had been drinking a bit too much wine.

"Are you OK Mrs. Dr. P. Have you been drinking too much." Said Ron as he felt a tightening in his jeans. As he was asking her that, her robe fell open to show that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Kim needs a good boy in her life. Someone like you. She doesn't know a good thing that's right under her nose. And what a tasty thing it is." Said Mrs. Dr. P. as she placed a hand on Ron's crotch.

"Umm Mrs. Dr. P.?" Said Ron in a tone higher than he was used to.

"Call me Anne." Said Kim's mother as she reached for his zipper.

-0-

Kim and Josh left the museum to go to the mall. Where instead of going somewhere that she would like, they went into the art store. **Oh great now instead of looking at crusty paintings on a wall. We get to look at prints of crusty paintings. Does this guy have any other hobbies besides this. I bet Ron's on grout duty right now.** Kim smiled at the fact that her friend was probably suffering just about the same as her.

-0-

Anne placed her lips on Ron's. He tried to resist. **This is Kim's mother. I think of her as a mother. But she does feel damn good. **Hormones took over and he returned the kiss with full force. He felt her tongue trying to part his lips. He opened his and entwined his tongue with hers. Once the kiss was finished she spoke up. "This is between me and you Ronald. Since Mr. Possible is so busy at the space center. I don't get enough attention in that way. But if you are willing we can scratch out mutual itch." She said with a purr.

"But I'm only seventeen." Said Ron as sense kicked back in.

"And I'm thirty-eight. So what." She said as she let her robe fall to the floor.

"You have a point there." Said Ron as lust hazed over the logical part of his brain once more.

-0-

Kim and Josh were sitting at the food court eating some fries. "Hey Kim there having a gallery opening tonight. Do you want to go."

"Huh. Oh yeah that'll be great." Said Kim as she regained her senses from being bored out of her mind.

"They're going to have many new paintings from many local artists. My work is being displayed next week." Said Josh as he got more excited.

"Yay. More paintings." Said Kim under her breath. **Ron must be knee deep in work right now.** She thought with a snicker.

-0-

Ron was on his knees facing Anne on the couch. He kissed her feet and began to move up her legs. He stopped just short of her entrance. "Anne. I know you're going to laugh at me. But this is my first time doing anything like this." A blush crept onto his face as he looked up at her.

"Ronald. Since this is your first time. Just do the alphabet with your tongue." She said as she demonstrated the motions with her tongue.

"I think I can do that." He started with lower case letters. He felt her begin to move and writhe against his tongue at the letter f. So as if on instinct he began to move faster with his tongue. He lapped at her center until he felt her hands on the back of his head. "Don't stop Ronald. Feels good. Don't stop." She thrusted her hips towards his face and he felt a rush of warmth cover his tongue. Once she finished shuddering, she pulled him up and gave him a big kiss. "Now it's your turn."

-0-

Kim got Josh to go into Club Banana with her. "What do you think of this one?" She asked as she pulled out a t-shirt with a soup can on it.

"I like Warhol. Gotta love what silk screen can do to a t-shirt. The colors are perfect to the sheer contrast of our commercial medium." He said.

Kim groaned and thought. **That's it! When I get home I'm blowing off Josh.**

-0-

Ron felt Anne's tongue around his member. She had been busy sucking him for the past ten minutes. He loved the way that she just bobbed up and down on the shaft as she rubbed his scrotum. After a couple minutes she took her mouth off of his member and stood up. "Did you like that Ronald? Even though you didn't cum." She said with a mock pout.

"Yes. I really did. OH my god how did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Like I told you before. I dated a guy in a band. Well dated him and practiced on his friends." She said with a giggle. "Well if I can't get you off that way. I've got other ways to try."

-0-

After clothes shopping. Kim and Josh went to the music store. Josh was weeding through the classical music while Kim was looking at the pop music. "Hey Kim I think I found the music that I'm going to paint your portrait to." Said Josh.

"Huh? What portrait?" Asked Kim.

"The one you agreed on posing for during lunch." Said Josh with a chuckle.

"OH that one." Said Kim as she thought. **I guess I shouldn't have tuned him out like that. Now I'm Really fucked.**

-0-

"Umm Anne? I don't have a condom." Said Ron as he got nervous.

"It's OK Ronald. After the twins I made sure that I couldn't have any more children. And I'm not worried about catching anything since this is your first time and all." She said as she guided him towards her entrance.

She let out a gasp as he started to fill her. **If Kimmie ever wises up to him. She's going to have a lot cut out for her. I mean a lot.**

Ron started to move in and out of her slick entrance. "This feels so good."

"Move faster. Harder. Fuck Me!" Anne nearly screamed as she went over the edge of another orgasm. Ron started to move faster within her. He felt pressure rise up from within. He knew that he wasn't going to last longer. "Anne. I'm gonna!"

"In me. Do it in me!" She growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him deeper into her. With a gasp Ron began to unload into her. They collapsed on top of each other. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. "Did you like that Ronald?"

He kissed her back and said. "Do you even have to ask." She made a shush motion with her fingers and said.

"This is our little secret right?"

"As long as I get to do that again. Yes it is." He said as he basked in the after glow.

-0-

About three hours later, Kim came home. Ron was taking a nap on the couch. She let out a giggle and started to wake him. "I guess mom wore you out with all the chores huh? At least you were having a bad day too. Oh and I'm not going to date Josh again. He's too damn boring. Are you up for some Bueno Nacho later on?" She asked trying to condense the entire day into a few sentences.

"Your mom defently wore me out. And yeah I'm up for some Bueno Nacho." Said Ron. Anne could be heard from the kitchen.

"You two have fun. I'll see you later Ronald." She let out a small chuckle.

Walking to Bueno Nacho. Kim asked. "What was that about Ron?"

"I'm going to be doing more chores for her next week." Said Ron with a grin.

"Since when are you happy about chores?" She asked but all she could see was the goofy grin on his face and the fact that he was humming a little tune that sounded like . "_Here's to you Mrs. Robinson._"

Author's note:

I hope you guys liked that. I decided to right just a straight up smut piece so I won't corrupt any of my other fics that I'm working on. I know the characters are a bit out of left field. But such is a smut fic. Please review if it strikes your fancy. Thanks for reading

Erik.


End file.
